


The Gift and the Curse

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Mania, Mental Illness, Prose Poem, bipolar, free write, mixed mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: It's a gift, these glittering rainbows. But the damn me to fall when I dance.





	The Gift and the Curse

I can feel it in my veins, my blood tingling as if it wants to come alive, my brain ready to catch on fire constantly absorbing constantly synthesizing constantly asking every question about every color and object and concept. I take a deep breath to calm the fire, for this is a frenzied way to live, and I want to reap the benefits from the energy but not run on the razor’s edge. I turn to music for distraction but the music makes me want to dance, it lights the fire in my mind, I want to twirl round and round, dance like a ballerina, wander through the midnight like a druid. The demons tempt me with the glittering cascade of rainbows. No darkness in this life, no sadness, you do not need fixing. Come to us, give in, let go, let the gift of the kaleidoscope reign free. Shatter the glass, delight in the shower of light-reflecting particles and magnificent crash. Dance barefoot among the broken pieces—careless carefree you are a god you can come to no harm you---

 

I will turn the music down.

I will breathe deeply of lavender and spruce.

I will not let the false rainbows win, no more than the darkness that must precede them, and will also follow. This is who I am. But it will not win. I will win. I will live.


End file.
